Light-emitting components for electronics and photonics are today mainly developed using inorganic semiconductors, such as gallium arsenide. Punctual display elements may be produced using such substances. Devices of a large area are not possible.
In addition to semiconductor light emitting diodes, electroluminescent devices based on vapour-deposited low molecular weight organic compounds are also known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,262, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,142, EP-A 406 762). With these materials too, as a consequence of the production process, it is only possible to produce small LEDs. Furthermore, these electroluminescent devices have elevated production costs and only a very short service life.
Polymers such as poly(p-phenylenes) and poly(p-phenylene-vinylenes) are described as electroluminescent: Adv. Mater. 4 (1992) no. 1; J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1992, pages 32-34; Polymer, 1990, volume 31, 1137; Physical Review B, volume 42, no. 18, 11670 or WO 90/13148.
In contrast to the fully conjugated polymers, non fully conjugated polycondensation products with luminescent structural units are described in electroluminescent devices (Macromol. Chem. Phys. 195, 2023-2037 (1994)).
The present invention provides polymers for the production of electroluminescent devices, which polymers are based on a well known basic structure, such as is polystyrene and polyacrylate, with covalently bonded luminophoric units in the side chains. Due to their simple production process and ready processability, such polymers are of great technical interest with regard to use as electroluminescent materials. Electroluminescent devices containing these (co)polymers are distinguished by elevated light intensities and a broad range of colour hues. The advantages of the (co)polymers according to the invention are, for example, that
1. light intensity may purposefully be modified by varying the concentration of luminophore,
2. colour hues may be adjusted by combining different monomers containing luminophores,
3. the morphology and electrical properties of the polymer layers may be optimised by the incorporation of suitable side chain units.
The present invention relates to (co)polymers which contain at least one repeat chain unit of the general formula (1) or (2) and optionally contain repeat units of the general formula (3) 
in which
R1, R2 and R3 mutually independently mean hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl,
M denotes CN or C1-C30 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C30 (di)alkyl-aminocarbonyl, C1-C30 alkylcarbonyl, which may each be substituted by hydroxy or C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, and furthermore denotes phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, pyridyl or carbazolyl, which may each be substituted by residues from the group halogen, hydroxy, silyl, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C1-C30 alkoxy, C1-C30 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C30 acyloxy and C1-C30 alkylcarbonyl,
L1 and L2 mean a photoluminescent residue,
wherein the proportion of structural units of the formula (3) is 0 to 99.5, preferably 40 to 99.5 mol. % and the proportion of structural units (1) and/or (2) is in each case 0.5 to 100, preferably 0.5 to 60 mol. % and the molar proportions add up to 100%.
In the above-stated formulae, R1, R2 and R3 mutually independently preferably mean hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
M preferably denotes CN or C1-C15 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C15 (di)alkylamnino-carbonyl, C1-C15 alkylcarbonyl, which may each be substituted by hydroxy or methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or iso-propoxycarbonyl, and furthermore denotes phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, pyridyl or carbazolyl, which may each be substituted by residues from the group chlorine, bromine, hydroxy, silyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 acyloxy and C1-C6 alkyl-carbonyl, phenyl optionally substituted by methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl.
L1 and L2 mutually independently denote a photoluminescent residue which is based on the skeleton of a fluorescent dye which is selected from the group of coumarins of the formula (4) 
pyrenes of the formula (5) 
1,8-naphthalimides of the formula (6) 
1,8-naphthaloylene-1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-benzimidazoles of the formulae (7a) and (7b) 
phenothiazines or phenoxazines of the formula (8) 
benzopyrones of the formula (9) 
carbazoles, fluorenes, dibenzothiophenes and -furans of the formula (10) 
oxazoles, 1,3,4-oxadiazoles of the formula (11) 
benzoquinolines of the formula (12) 
9,10-bis-(phenylethynyl)anthracenes of the formula (13) 
fluorones of the formula (14) 
9,10-diphenylanthracene of the formula (15) 
2-styrylbenzazole of the formula (16) 
wherein
R4 denotes hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 all, C7-C24 aralkyl or C1-C30 alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R43 and R44 mutually independently denote hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, which may each be substituted by hydroxy, amino, carboxy or C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, or
R43 and R44, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, may mean a morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine or piperazine ring, which may bear one or two substituents from the group methyl, ethyl and phenyl,
R5 denotes hydrogen, cyano, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, C2-C12 acyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C12 (di)alkylamino-carbonyl,
R6 denotes hydrogen, cyano, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy or 
wherein Z denotes a group OR45 or 
R45, R46 and R47 mutually independently denote C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl, wherein the aromatic rings may additionally be further substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy,
R7, R8 and R9 mutually independently mean hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, cyano, C2-C12 acyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C12 (di)alkyl-aminocarbonyl or an amino group with one or two C1-C6 alkyl groups,
R10 means hydrogen, cyano, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, amino, C2-C12 acyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C12 (di)alkylamino-carbonyl,
R11 denotes hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4 acyl, C8-C24 aralkenyl, unsubstituted amino, or amino identically or differently mono- or disubstituted by C1-C30 alkyl, C1-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl,
R11 furthermore denotes morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and/or phenyl,
R12 denotes hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl or C1-C30 alkoxy,
R13 denotes hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R49 and R50 mutually independently denote C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl or
R49 and R50, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, moreover denote a morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two identical or different substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and phenyl,
R14 and R15 mutually independently mean hydrogen, cyano, halogen, nitro, C1-C30 alkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, C6-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C12 acyl, C1-C12 (di)alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6 (di)alkyl-amino,
R17 and R23 mutually independently mean hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl and
R16, R18 to R22 and R24 to R40 mutually independently mean hydrogen, cyano, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, an amino group with one or two C1-C6 alkyl groups, unsubstituted amino, C2-C12 acyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C12 (di)alkylaminocarbonyl, wherein the aliphatic carbon chains, such as, for example, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, aralkyl, in the residues R4 to R 13, R16 to R40 may be interrupted by one or more, preferably one or two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur and/or by one or more, preferably one or two, phenylene rings, which may be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl and/or halogen,
and wherein furthermore the luminophore is attached to the polymer side chains via an oxygen, a hydroxy or carboxy group or a nitrogen of an amino or primary amino on the above-stated substituents.
In the above-stated residues R4 to R40, at least one aliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic carbon chain per fluorescent dye bears at least one hydroxy, carboxy or optionally an amino group, preferably hydroxy, by means of which the covalent bond to the monomer is formed by the reaction of these groups with a reactive group (for example halogen) located on the monomer, c.f. production process. In the case of monomer (1), this attachment site is the methylene group on the phenyl ring (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cl reacts). In the case of monomer (2), the attachment site is the carbonyl group (via xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Cl).
M in particular denotes phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, pyridyl or carbazolyl, which may each be substituted by hydroxy, silyl, C1-C4 alkyl, optionally by phenyl substituted by methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, by C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 acyloxy or C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl.
L1 and L2 in particular mutually independently denote a fluorescent dye residue selected from the group of coumarins of the formula (4), pyrenes of the formula (5), 1,8-naphthalimides of the formula (6), 1,8-naphthaloylene-1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-benzimidazoles of the formula (7), phenothiazines or phenoxazines of the formula (8), carbazoles and fluorenes of the formula (10).
R4 preferably presents C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl or C1-C6 alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R43 and R44 preferably independently represent C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl which may each be substituted by hydroxy and/or amino or
R43 and R44 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached may mean a morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine or piperazine ring which may bear one or two substituents from the group methyl, ethyl and phenyl.
R5 preferably denotes hydrogen or cyano,
R6 preferably denotes hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl oder C1-C6 alkoxy or 
wherein Z denotes a group OR45 or 
xe2x80x83and
R45, R46 and R47 independently preferably represent C1-C6 alkyl or C6-C10aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl,
R7, R8 and R9 independently preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10aryl, C1-C6 alkoxy or cyano,
R10 preferably denotes hydrogen,cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl, C2-C4 acyl oder C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl,
R11 preferably denotes hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4 acyl, C8-C24 aralkenyl or amino identically or differently mono- or disubstituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl,
R11 furthermore denotes morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl which may bear one or two substituents selected from methyl, ethyl or phenyl,
R12 preferably denotes C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl, or C7-C12 aralkyl.
R13 preferably denotes hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl, or C1-C6 alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R49 and R50 independently preferably denote C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl, or
R49 und R50 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, moreover denote a morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two identical or different substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and phenyl,
R14 and R15 independently preferably represent hydrogen, cyano, halogen, nitro, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C6-C10 aryl, in particular phenyl or naphthyl,
R17 and R23 independently preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl.
R16-R18 to R22 and R24 to R40 independently preferably represent hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C6 alkoxy, amino substituted by one or two C1-C6 alkyl groups, unsubstituted amino,
wherein the aliphatic carbon chains such as e.g. alkyl, alkoxy, Akylamino, aralkyl, in the residues of R4 to R13, R16 to R40 may be interrupted by a heteroatom, selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur and/or a phenyl ring.
Alkyl residues, for example, in alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or (di)alkylamino are exemplified by methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, n-, iso- or tert.-butyl. Aryl represents in particular phenyl and naphthyl. Aralkyl represents in particular phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, z.B. phenylmethyl, phenylethyl or naphthyl-C1-C4-alkyl, e.g. naphthylmethyl, naphthylethyl.
The present invention furthermore relates to a process for the production of the above-stated (co)polymers which contain at least one repeat chain unit of the general formula (1) or (2) and optionally repeat units of the general formula (3), 
wherein the residues have the above-stated meanings,
wherein the corresponding monomers of the formula (20) or (21) are produced 
from a fluorescent dye functionalised with an OH, COOH or NH group, which dye contains the structure of L,
and a styrene or acrylic acid derivative of the formulae (22) and (23) 
in which
R1 and R2 have the above-stated range of meaning and
R41 denotes a halogen atom, preferably Cl or Br,
R42 denotes a halogen atom, preferably Cl or Br, a hydroxy or C1-C6 alkoxy group,
in the presence of a base, preferably triethylamine, pyridine or an alkali metal alkoxide and these monomers are then polymerised, optionally in the presence of units of the formula (3) as comonomers.
The reaction of the fluorescent dyes functionalised with an OH, carboxyl or NH group generally proceeds at temperatures of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
Polymerisation processes are described in the literature. They may proceed by ionic or free-radical polymerisation. Anionic polymerisation may, for example, be initiated by initiators such as butyllithium or lithiumnapthalide. Free-radical polymerisation may be initiated by, for example, free-radical initiators, such as for example azo initiators or peroxides, preferably AIBN (azoisobutyro-nitrile) or dibenzoyl peroxide. The polymers may be produced using bulk methods or in suitable solvents such as benzene, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, ethyl acetate, xylene, chlorobenzene, 1-methoxy-2-propyl acetate, chlorinated hydrocarbons, acetone etc., at temperatures of 20-250xc2x0 C.
Production of the (co)polymers according to the invention is illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the methacrylate (26) is initially produced starting from 3-(6-hydroxyhexoxycarbonyl)-7-diethylamino-coumarin (24) and methacryloyl chloride (25) together with triethylamine at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. The methacrylate (26) may be polymerised in chlorobenzene at 100xc2x0 C. in the presence of n-butyl acrylate (27) as a comonomer together with AIBN as free-radical initiator to form the copolymer (28). The preferred molar percentage x of comonomer (26) is between 0.5 and 60%.
Production of the polymers or copolymers according to the invention may furthermore be illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the styrene derivative (31) is first produced at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in a phase transfer catalysed reaction starting from phenothiazine (29) and m/p-vinylbenzene chloride (30) together with sodium hydroxide and tributylammonium hydrogen sulphite in a catalytic quantity. The styrene derivative (31) may be polymerised in toluene at 80xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. in the presence of m/p-methylstyrene (32) as comonomer together with AIBN as free-radical initiator to form the copolymer (33). The preferred molar percentage x of comonomer (31) is between 0.5 and 60%.
Production of the polymers or copolymers according to the invention may furthermore be illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the methacrylate (35) is first produced at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature starting from 4/5-(N-methyl-N-hydroxyethyl)amino-1,8-naphthoylene-1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2-benzimidazole (34) (only 4-isomer shown) and methacryloyl chloride (25) together with triethylamine. The methacrylate (35) may be polymerised in chlorobenzene at 80xc2x0 C. in the presence of N-vinylcarbazole (36) as comonomer together with AIBN as free-radical initiator to form the copolymer (37). The preferred molar percentage x of comonomer (35) is between 0.5 and 60%.
Production of the polymers or copolymers according to the invention may furthermore be illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the styrene derivative (39) is first produced at room temperature in tetrahydrofuran starting from N-isoamyl-4-(Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1,8-naphthalimide (38) and m/p-vinylbenzyl chloride (30) together with potassium tert.-butylate. The styrene derivative (39) may be polymerised in toluene at 100xc2x0 C. together with AIBN as free-radical initiator to form the homopolymer (40).
The styrene derivative (39) may also be copolymerised with a comonomer such as, for example, N-vinylcarbazole, styrene, n-butyl acrylate etc.
(Co)polymers of the present invention have molecular weights, determined by gel permeation chromatography, in the range from 500 to 1 million g/mol, preferably of 800 to 500000 g/mol.
Some of the fluorescent dyes functionalised with OH, SH or NH (c.f. definition of residue L), which are necessary for the production of the (co)polymers according to the invention, are known.
The coumarin derivatives of the following formula (4a) are novel: 
wherein
R43 and R44 mutually independently denote hydrogen, C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, which may each be substituted by hydroxy, amino, carboxy or C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl or
R43 and R44, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, may mean a morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine or piperazine ring, which may bear one or two substituents from the group methyl, ethyl and phenyl, and
Z denotes a group OR45 or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R45 means C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl, which are each substituted by at least one hydroxy group and wherein the aromatic rings may additionally be substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy and
R46 and R47 mutually independently denote C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl or C7-C24 aralkyl, each optionally hydroxy-substituted, wherein at least one of the residues R46 or R47 has a hydroxy group and wherein the aromatic rings may additionally be substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alky, C1-C6 alkoxy.
The coumarin derivatives of the formula (4a) according to the invention bear at least one hydroxy group by means of which they may be chemically bonded to the polymer side chains.
In the formula (4a), R43 and R44 mutually independently preferably denote hydrogen or C1-C16 alkyl, optionally substituted by hydroxy, amino, carboxy and/or C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, each unsubstituted, or phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or naphthyl-C1-C4-alkyl substituted by C1-C4 alkyl, hydroxy, amino, carboxy, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, chlorine and/or bromine.
R43 and R44 in particular denote C1-C6 alkyl or phenyl optionally substituted by hydroxy, amino or carboxy,
Z in the above-stated formula (4a) denotes OR45 or NR46R47, wherein R45 preferably denotes C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or naphthyl-C1-C4-alkyl, which are each substituted by at least one hydroxy group, and wherein the aromatic rings may additionally be substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy,
R46 and R47 mutually independently preferably denote C1-C6 alkyl,phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or naphthyl-C1-C4-alkyl, each optionally substituted by hydroxy, wherein at least one of the residue R46 or R47 has a hydroxy group and the aromatic rings may additionally also be substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy
R45 particularly preferably denotes a C1-C12 alkyl substituted by a hydroxy group.
R46 and R47 mutually independently particularly preferably denote C1-C12 alkyl optionally substituted by a hydroxy group, wherein at least one of the residues R46 and R47 has a hydroxy group.
The novel coumarin derivatives of the formula (4a), 
wherein R43, R44 and Z have the above-stated meaning, may be produced by,
a) in the event that Z denotes xe2x80x94OR45, producing the malonic acid derivative of the formula (III) 
preferably in a single vessel process from the Meldrum""s acid of the formula (I) 
and an alcohol of the formula (II)
R45xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
optionally in the presence of a diluent, such as for example toluene, xylene or mesitylene with catalysis by, for example, p-toluenesulphonic acid at temperatures in the range from 20 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably from 80 to 150xc2x0 C., and then reacting this malonic acid derivative with a salicylic aldehyde of the formula (IV) 
wherein R43, R44, R45 have the above-stated meaning,
optionally in the presence of a diluent, such as for example toluene, xylene, mesitylene, with catalysis by, for example, piperidine acetate at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 80 to 140xc2x0 C., and,
b) in the event that Z denotes 
by reacting a salicylic aldehyde of the formula (IV), a secondary amine of the formula (V) and a malonic acid derivative of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R43, R44, R46 and R47 have the above-stated meaning and
R48 denotes C1-C6 alkyl,
optionally in the presence of a diluent, such as for example toluene, xylene or mesitylene, with catalysis by, for example, piperidine acetate at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 80 to 140xc2x0 C.
When performing the process a) according to the invention, 2-10 mol, preferably 3-6 mol of alcohol of the formula (II) are generally used for each mol of Meldrum""s acid, and 0.5-1.0, preferably 0.9-1.0 mol of salicylic aldehyde of the formula (IV) is generally used for each mol of malonic acid derivative of the formula (III).
When performing the process b) according to the invention, 2-20, preferably 5-10 mol of secondary amine and 1-2, preferably 1.2-1.5 mol of malonic acid derivative of the formula (VI) are generally used per mol of salicylic aldehyde of the formula (IV).
Production of the coumarin derivatives of the formula (4a) according to the invention, where Z=OR45, by way of a Knoevenagel condensation reaction and subsequent cyclisation is illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, bis-(6-hydroxyhexyl) malonate is first produced by reacting the Meldrum""s acid and 1,6-hexanediol in the presence of catalytic quantities of p-toluene-sulphonic acid with elimination of acetone and water. The bis-(6-hydroxyhexyl) malonate is then combined with 4-diethylaminosalicylic aldehyde in the presence of catalytic quantities of piperidine acetate to form the desired 3-(6-hydroxyhexoxycarbonyl)-7-diethylaminocoumarin.
Production of the coumarin derivatives of the formula (4a) according to the invention, where Z=NR46R47, is illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, 4-diethylaminosalicylic aldehyde is reacted with diethyl malonate and 2-(methylamino)ethanol in the presence of catalytic quantities of piperidine acetate. The desired 3-[(N-hydroxyethyl-N-methyl)aminocarbonyl]-7-diethylamino-coumarin is obtained.
The starting products of the formulae (I), (II), (III), (IV), (V) and (VI) are compounds which are generally known in organic chemistry.
The following 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formulae (6a), (7a-1) and (7b-1) are also novel: 
in which
R11xe2x80x2 denotes hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4 acyl, C8-C24 aralkenyl, unsubstituted amino or amino identically or differently mono- or disubstituted by C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, wherein the above-stated carbon chains may themselves be substituted by hydroxy and/or carboxy,
R11xe2x80x2 furthermore denotes morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and/or phenyl,
R12xe2x80x2 denotes hydrogen or C1-C30 alkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, which may be mono- or polysubstituted by hydroxy and/or carboxy,
and at least one of the residues R11xe2x80x2 or R12xe2x80x2 has a hydroxy or carboxy group,
R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2 mutually independently denote C1-C30 alkyl, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, which may be substituted by hydroxy, wherein at least one of the residues R49xe2x80x2 or R50xe2x80x2 has a hydroxy or carboxy group.
R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, moreover denote morpholinyl, piperidyl, pyrrolidyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two identical or different substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and phenyl and have at last one hydroxy or carboxy group,
R14 and R15 mutually independently mean hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C30 alkyl, C1-C30 alkoxy, C6-C18 aryl, C7-C24 aralkyl, C1-C12 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C12 acyl or C1-C6 (di)alkylamino.
The 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formulae (6a), (7a-1) and (7b-1) according to the invention bear at least one hydroxy or one carboxy group, preferably a hydroxy group, by means of which they may be chemically bonded to the polymer side chains.
In the above-stated formula (6a),
R11xe2x80x2 preferably denotes hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, nitro, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or iso-propoxy-carbonyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n- or iso-propylcarbonyl, amino, amino identically or differently mono- or disubstituted by C1-C15 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or naphthenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in each case optionally substituted by methyl and/or ethyl, wherein the above-stated carbon chains may themselves by substituted by hydroxy, R11xe2x80x2 furthermore preferably denotes morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two substituents selected from hydroxy, methyl, ethyl and/or phenyl.
R12xe2x80x2 preferably denotes C1-C15 alkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, which may be substituted by hydroxy and the aromatic rings may additionally be substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl and/or C1-C6 alkoxy.
R11xe2x80x2 in particular denotes chlorine, bromine, amino which is identically or differently mono- or disubstituted by C1-C15 alkyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperazinyl, wherein the above-stated carbon chains may themselves by substituted by hydroxy.
R12xe2x80x2 in particular denotes C1-C12 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, which may bear a hydroxy group.
At least one of the residues R11xe2x80x2 and R12xe2x80x2 must have a hydroxy group.
R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2 in the formulae (7a-1) and (7b-1) mutually independently preferably denote C1-C15 alkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, naphthyl, naphthyl-C1-C6-alkyl, which may be mono- or poly-, in particular monosubstituted by hydroxy, wherein at least one of the residues R49xe2x80x2 or R50xe2x80x2 has a hydroxy group.
R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, moreover preferably denote piperidinyl or piperazinyl, which may bear one or two identical or different substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and phenyl and have at least one hydroxy or carboxy group,
R14 and R15 in the formulae (7a-1) and (7b-1) mutually independently preferably denote hydrogen, halogen, C1-C15 alkyl, C1-C15 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4 acyl or di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, naphthyl or naphthyl-C1-C6-alkyl in each case substituted by methyl and/or ethyl.
R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2 in particular denote C1-C12 alkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6 alkyl, which may be substituted by a hydroxy group, wherein at least one of the residues R49xe2x80x2 or R50xe2x80x2 has a hydroxy group.
R14 and R15 in particular denote hydrogen, halogen, C1-C12 alkyl, C1-C12 alkoxy, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, phenyl.
The number of hydroxy groups and/or carboxy groups is at least one, but there may also be up to four hydroxy and/or carboxy groups.
The aromatic rings in the above-stated residues may be identically or differently mono- to penta-, preferably mono- to trisubstituted by the stated substituents.
The aliphatic carbon chains, such as for example alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, aralkyl in R43, R44, R45, R46 and R47, R11xe2x80x2, R12xe2x80x2, R45xe2x80x2, R50xe2x80x2 may be interrupted by one or more, preferably one or two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, and/or by one or more, preferably one or two phenylene rings, which may be substituted by C1-C4 alkyl and/or halogen.
A process for the production of novel 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (6a) 
in which
R11xe2x80x2 and R12xe2x80x2 have the above-stated meaning,
is characterised in that either
a) a 1,8-naphthalic anhydride of the formula (VII) and a primary amine of the formula (VIII), 
xe2x80x83are reacted together at 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably at 90 to 140xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of diluents, such as for example acetic acid, butanol, chlorobenzene, toluene or xylene or,
b) in the event that R11xe2x80x2 in formula (6a) means an unsubstituted, mono- or disubstituted amino or cyclic amino, a 1,8-naphthalimide of the formula (6a-1) 
xe2x80x83in which
R11xe2x80x2 denotes halogen, preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine, or nitro,
xe2x80x83which is produced from a 1,8-naphthalic anhydride of the formula (VIIa) and a primary amine of the formula (VIII) 
in which R11xe2x80x2 and R12xe2x80x2 have the above stated meaning,
at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 90 to 140xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of diluents, such as for example acetic acid, butanol, chlorobenzene, toluene or xylene,
and the resultant compound of the formula (6a-1) is then reacted with a primary or secondary amine or piperidine, morpholine, pyrrolidine or piperazine, which may bear one or two substituents selected from methyl, ethyl and/or phenyl, or with an aqueous ammonia solution, optionally in the presence of solvents, such as for example methoxy-ethanol or butanol, optionally with catalysis by, for example, a copper(II) salt at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 100 to 150xc2x0 C.
A process for the production of novel 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (7a-1) and (7b-1) (process C), 
in which
R14, R15, R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2 have the above-stated meaning,
wherein a 1,8-naphthalimide derivative of the formula (IXa and b), 
xe2x80x83in which
R14, R15 and R11xe2x80x2 have the above range of meaning,
is produced from a 1,8-naphthalic anhydride of the formula (VIIa) 
in which R11xe2x80x2 has the above-stated meaning,
and an o-phenylenediamine of the formula (X) 
in which R14 and R15 have the above-stated meanings,
at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 90 to 140xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of solvents, such as for example acetic acid, butanol, chlorobenzene, toluene or xylene and the 1,8-naphthalimide derivative of the formula (IXa and b) is then reacted with a secondary amine of the formula (XI), 
in which R49xe2x80x2 and R50xe2x80x2 have the above-stated meaning,
with catalysis by, for example, a copper(II) salt at temperatures of 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably of 100 to 150xc2x0 C., optionally in the presence of a solvent, such as for example methoxyethanol or butanol.
When performing the process a) according to the invention for the production of the 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (6a), 1 to 1.8 mol, preferably 1.2 to 1.4 mol of primary amine of the formula (VIII) are generally used per mol of compound of the formula (VI).
When performing the process b) according to the invention for the production of the 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (6a-1). 1 to 1.8 mol, preferably 1.2 to 1.4 of the primary amine of the formula (VIII) are generally used per mol of compound of the formula (VIIa) and 1.2 to 5 mol, preferably 2 to 2.5 mol of the corresponding primary, secondary or cyclic amine are use per mol of compound of the formula (6a-1).
Production of the 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (6a), processes (a) and (b), according to the invention is illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the 4-chloro-N-hydroxyethyl-1,8-naphthalimide is first produced by the reaction of 4-chloronaphthalic anhydride and 2-aminoethanol. The 4-chloro-N-hydroxyethyl-1,8-naphthalimide is then combined with piperidine in the presence of a catalytic quantity of a copper(II) salt to form the desired N-hydroxyethyl-4-piperidino-1,8-naphthalimide.
When performing the process C) according to the invention for the production of the 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives of the formula (7a-1) and (7b-1), 1 to 1.8 mol, preferably 1.2 to 1.4 mol of the o-phenylenediamine of the formula (X) are generally used per mol of compound of the formula (VIIa) and 1.2 to 5 mol, preferably 2 to 2.5 mol of the secondary amine of the formula (XI) per mol of compound (IXa-b).
Production of the 1,8-naphthalimide derivatives according to the invention of the formulae (7a-1 and 7b-1) is illustrated by way of example by the following reaction scheme: 
In this scheme, the 4/5-chloro-1,8-naphthoylene-1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-benzimidazole, which occurs as an isomeric mixture (approximately 3:1), is first produced by the reaction of 4-chloronaphthalic anhydride and o-phenylenediamine. The 4/5-chloro-1,8-naphthoylene-1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-benzimidazole is then combined with 2-(methylamino)ethanol in the presence of a catalytic quantity of a copper(II) salt to form the desired 4/5-(N-methyl-N-hydroxyethyl)amino- 1,8-naphthoylene-1xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x2-benzimidazole.
The starting products of the formulae (VII), (VIII), (VIIa), (X) and (XI) for the production of the compounds according to the invention of the formula are compounds which are generally known in organic chemistry.
The styrene and acrylic acid derivatives of the formulae (22) and (23) which are also necessary for the production of the (co)polymers according to the invention are generally known compounds.
The (co)polymers according to the invention are distinguished by their luminescent properties and film-forming capacity and may be applied onto suitable substrates by casting, knife coating or spin coating. The products exhibit photoluminescence on irradiation both in solutions and as films. The (co)polymers of the present invention are suitable for the production of electroluminescent displays.
The invention thus relates to the use of the (co)polymers described above in the luminescent layer of an electroluminescent device, which is characterised in that an electroluminescent layer is located between two electrodes,
at least one of the two electrodes is transparent in the visible range of the spectrum,
light in the frequency range of 200 to 2000 nm is emitted when a direct voltage in the range of 0.1 to 100 volts is applied,
one or more interlayers may additionally be arranged between the electroluminescent layer and the electrodes.
These interlayers are known from the literature (c.f. Appl. Phys. Lett., 57, 531 (1990)) and are described therein as HTL (hole transport layer) and ETL (electron transport layer). The purpose of such interlayers is inter alia to increase the intensity of electroluminescence.
The electroluminescent polymers according to the invention may also be used in the electroluminescent layer as a mixture with each other or with at least one further material. This further material may be an inert binder, charge transporting substances as described in EP-A 532 798 or EBP-A 564 224, or mixture of inert binders and charge transporting substances.
The mixtures of the polymers according to the invention and a further material are distinguished inter alia that they are film-forming and may be applied in large areas onto suitable substrates by casting, knife coating or spin coating. Suitable substrates are transparent supports such as glass or plastic films (for example polyester, such as polyethylene terephthalate or polyethylene naphthalate, polycarbonate, polysulphone, polyimide films).
The inert binder preferably comprises soluble, transparent polymers, such as for example polycarbonates, polystyrene, polyvinylpyridine, polymethylphenylsiloxane and polystyrene copolymers such as SAN, polysulphones, polyacrylates, polyvinylcarbazole, polymers and copolymers of vinyl acetate and vinyl alcohol.